


The Lord of the Manor

by Merlocked18



Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: 666, Antichrist, Art, Gen, Pencil, Thorn Mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien in the front garden of his dwelling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lord of the Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely castle, Casa Loma, in Toronto. Hope that is where Damien lives in the show.

                                     

 

 


End file.
